DESCRIPTION: Reduction in the consumption of tobacco, alcohol and dietary fat hold great promise for reducing cancer incidence and mortality. At present, there is a dearth of programs available to the worksite that are theoretically sound, include multiple cancer risk behaviors, use multi-media, and are self-administered and interactive. The objective of the research is to develop and test a CD-ROM based program designed to reduce the incidence of cancer in workers by decreasing their consumption of tobacco, alcohol and dietary fat. The multi-media program will be based on a social learning model and will include the use of engaging video materials that emphasize the short-term benefits of health behaviors. In Phase I, a prototype CD-ROM cancer prevention program was developed and pilot tested; results indicated that the approach is feasible and promising. In Phase II, the CD-ROM program will be completed and field-tested at a worksite, using a randomized pretest/posttest experimental design. The field test will take place at the GTE Corporation with a sample of 800 employees. Following the field test, the program will be revised and prepared for marketing to industry.